Brothers
by Bokormen
Summary: Crossover between Stargate Atlantis and NCIS. Two guys, how much trouble can they possible get them self into? About Tony DiNozzo and John Sheppard. No slash.


Possible spoilers for every season, both sga and NCIS.

No slash. Possible Sheyla and Tiva. Gibbs/DiNozzo friendship. Mostly Tony centric.

None of the characters are mine.

Ratet T just to be sure.

English is not my native tongue, so please not shot me if you find mistakes.

**Everything written like this are Tony and Sheppard talking in their homemade childhood language. **

All reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Chapter one – Just like in the movies

* * *

Tony saw the shooter just seconds before he started shooting. He had no time to do anything else than push this brother out of the way. He felt the bullets impact with his body. He had been wounded to many times not to understand that this was serious. He saw his brother leaning over him shouting something, but he did not hear anything. The last thing that went threw his mind before all went black was that he was glad he had been able to reunite with his brother and that he now knew what had kept him occupied the last four years.

* * *

Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo was sitting behind his desk trying to find out who the dead marine that Ducky had in his morgue was. There were impossible to find out anything about the guy. He had disappeared of the grid almost three years ago. He sighted. If he did not find out anything soon, Gibbs would probably give him a concussion. They had been working on this case for two days without getting any leads. Why did this happen in the weekends? 

"Tony?! Is that you?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He looked up and saw four people standing in the bullpen. One female with long brown hair, a tall man with dreadlocks and one shorter guy with an arrogant expression in his face. But the man that caught his attention was tall, not as tall as the man with the dreadlocks, had spiky black hair and hazel eyes.

"**John! How nice seeing you again! It's been too long!"** he said and gave the guy a big hug with a huge grin. **"How are you? And what are you doing here?" "Maybe I just came to visit you. Make sure that you haven't gotten your self into some serious trouble."** The man called John answered with just as huge grin.** "Nah... You wouldn't have sounded so surprised when you saw me." "You are right. It is about the dead marine you have found. He is one of my men." **John said with a sad voice. Tony frowned. **"But he is a marine. You are a major in the Air Force." "Actually I am a Lt. Col. now. And I am military commander at Atla…, at the base where I am stationed. I got both marines and airmen under my command."**

The rest of the group had looked at the exchange puzzled looks. Tony's colleagues had almost never seen him this relaxed, neither had the colonels group seen him. And none of them understood what the men were saying since they talked in their childhood language. Gibbs was the one that recovered from the shock first.

"DiNozzo! What is going on! Who are this people and what are they doing here?" Before Tony could answer the colonel took step forward. "Hi. I am Lt. Col. John Sheppard, USAF. This is Dr. Rodney McKay, Specialist Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan. We are here to catch the individual that murdered my lieutenant."

Director Shepard had also seen the exchange and decided it was time to interfere before Gibbs temper destroyed the chance for a joined investigation.

"Nice to meet you. I am Director Shephard. This is Special Agent Gibbs and his team. It looked like you have met his senior field agent DiNozzo, and this is Agent McGee and Officer David. General Landry called and informed me that some people would come and take over the case."

"What!" Gibbs growled. "Take over the case! He is a dead marine and therefore under our jurisdiction. Do you guys even know how to work a crime scene?"

"Sorry sir. Lieutenant Sanders was one of my men and because of our assignment we can't let NCIS investigate his murder. You are right. We are not trained investigators. We will talk with our boss and ask them to let, if not all of you, then at least one of you in on the investigation. Director, may we go to you office and discuss this?" Sheppard answered very polite. After four years with off-world negotiating he was starting to get a hang of it.

"Off course."

After about five minuets Gibbs's phone rang and he and DiNozzo was ordered to the office.

"I have got the go-ahead to let one NCIS agent in on the investigation. They request that it is Agent DiNozzo. I agree with them. McGee is far from ready to lead an investigation alone, and they won't take Ziva because she is Mossad. Tony is the best option. He has the experience, the colonel know him and trust him. It is him or no one else." The Director said and stared at Gibbs.

"He is my senior field agent. He belongs on my team. I will not let him go on a investigation without proper backup."

Before Jen could answer Gibbs Tony said. "Boss. The team will do fine without me for a while. And I won't be without backup. Sheppard will have my six. I trust him as much as I trust you. I would love to help them with the investigation Jen."

Gibbs and Jen looked startled at the young man. They both knew that Tony did not give away his trust easily and that he trusted Gibbs more than anyone else. "Okay then. It is settled. You are in." Jen said.

"Come on Dino. There are some papers you have to sign and there is a lot of stuff you need to know. Director, do you have a private room with no windows, no cameras or anything like that?" Sheppard said and you could see the happiness in his eyes. His team understood that he was glad that his friend would be in on the secret.

The director nodded and looked at Tony. Her eyes silent communicated that he should lead them to a room. And that he should be careful. Everybody could see that Gibbs was not happy with the turn things had taken, but he had decided to trust Tony.

Tony led them down the stair, grabbed his gear and led them to the room. After locking the door and made Tony sign some papers, Sheppard looked Tony deep into his eyes. **"I do not know how to tell you what I have been working with for the last couple of years. I have decided that the best way is just to show you and then try to explain. If I don't, you would never believe me. Just… Don't panic."** Tony looked confused at him, but did not have time to ask any questions before the world went white and the next thing he knew was that he was standing some place that looked like it was taken out of a sci-fi movie, looking down at…

"Is that…?" "Yes it is Earth. We are currently standing on the bridge inside USS Apollo. I am a member of the Stargate Program. We have a device that allows us to walk threw a wormhole and visit other planets. I am currently stationed in the Pegasus Galaxy. Ronon and Teyla are natives from that Galaxy."

Tony had not recovered from the shock before they were beamed down to the briefing room at the SGC where General Landry was waiting on them.

"Agent DiNozzo. Thank you for agreeing to help us. Not that we don't have people who could have done the job, but after what I have read you are one of the best. Normally we wouldn't have done this, but colonel Sheppard speak highly of you. Why is that?"

Tony had still problems taking in all the information and answered without thinking. "Because I am his brother." This made the rest of the group looked shocked. "Sheppard, I have know you for four years and saved you sorry ass how many times and you haven't told me that you have a brother!" McKay looked hurt.

Sheppard looked a bit ashamed. "Actually we are twins. And you have never asked. And before you ask, I have no other siblings, no other family actually. Our father has made it quite clear that he does not want anything to do with any of us."

"This is very interesting information, I am sure, but can we please get back to the case? Sheppard. Take Agent DiNozzo down to the infirmary, he need a check up if he shall work with us. Maybe it would be cleaver to give him a sub contagious transmitter, after all, who knows what kind of trouble you could find. Afterwards you give him a short briefing about the SGC and our affairs. Then you call Apollo and go back to the NCIS HQ and start the investigation. You can do the investigation from DC, but the body and the evidence shall be transported back here when you have had a look at it. And DiNozzo, remember, you can tell nobody about what you see and experience. Not even your bosses. Dismissed." With that General Landry turned around and went back to his office.

"Well let's get started then." Sheppard grinned. "Still don't like hospitals?" and with friendly banter the two brothers and the team headed for the infirmary.

* * *

The team saw Tony come down with the guest and grab his gear before vanishing into an empty room together with them. Gibb came down a little slower with a frown in his face. "Boss?" McGee asked curious. 

"They have taken over the case. Tony is the only agent from NCIS that they agree to work with. Something about classified information." Gibbs sighted. He still did not like that he could not work together with his senior agent. He did not know why, Tony himself had said that he trusted them a hundred present. Why did he care so much? Why was Tony so special?

"Meet me in the gym in 15 minuets. Lets get some exercise after sitting behind the desk all weekend." He said and headed towards the elevator and therefore missed the bright light that blinked under the door to the room where Tony had vanished. The other two members of the team were too busy following him to notice and nobody else had the door in clean line of sight.

They came back an hour later and started to work on some cold cases. They still worked a couple of hours later and did not notice the light this time either.

* * *

Sheppard had followed Tony to the infirmary, but the rest of the gang had vanished on the way. He told his brother about how things started, about SG-1, the gouaulds, the replicators and the ori. He also told him how he had gotten involved and about almost everything that had happened in Pegasus. 

Some place in the beginning McKay had hurried in with a little metallic ball and handed it to Tony. The ball instantly lightened up and the scientist started to talk about the possibility that Tony's ATA gene was as strong as his twin. Dr Carolyn Lam took a test and it showed that Tony's gene actually was as strong as Sheppard's.

After a couple of hours the story and the tour was coming close to an end. Tony had even seen the stargate in action.

"**Wow. I can't believe all this is true. It sounds as a terrific sci-fi movie. ****Life sucking aliens that drains your life threw their hands. Snakes that lives inside peoples heads. A flying city in another galaxy. Do you really talk to Atlantis? And can everybody do it?"**

"**No, I am the only one. And you are the only person that knows about it. It started out as a noise in the back of my scull. Now if I concentrate hard enough I sometimes get images in my head. I also think that she downloads information. Because sometimes, I instantly knows what things do when I activate them. I also understand ancient. I do not know why. Maybe it is because I have the strongest ATA gene. WE have the strongest ATA gene. You can experience it your self if you come**** to visit. Ah… Here the rest of the team come, we better get going back to Washington."**

"I am hungry." Was the first thing McKay stated when they where back at HQ. "But Rodney. Didn't you just come from the mess hall? You are going to become so big that you won't fit threw the gate." Teased Sheppard. "I know, I know. You have hypoglymia. Why don't you go to the mess hall and get something to eat while we head down to the morgue?" "Excellent idea Sheppard. I have no idea where it is." McKay looked at the man that had a problem hiding his grin.

Tony saw a familiar face walking by and he called after her. "Agent Lee. Do you have time to do me a favor? Can you please take Dr. McKay to the mess hall?" Lee accepted task without questions and the group was soon on their way to their locations.

"Hi Ducky!" Tony exclaimed when they got down to the morgue. "This is the people who will investigate the murder of the marine. Let me introduce you to Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla. People this is Dr Mallard, but everyone calls him Ducky."

The older man looked at the four people in front of him. When de saw Ronon's dreadlocks Tony saw that it was only seconds before they would get to know far to much about them so he was fast to ask Ducky to tell them about the marine.

"Oh my dear Anthony. So little patience. I have no idea what happened to this poor guy. He hasn't told me anything. These burns here are very interesting. I have never seen anything like it before. As a matter of fact this reminds me of a case I had…"

Tony let him ramble along while they examined the burns. He could see that Shep recognized the wounds. "Jaffa." His brother whispered to him. "Thanks Ducky. Got to go. Still need to talk with Abby." Tony said and the group hurried to elevator where Tony pushed the emergency switch.

"Those burns are made by a staff weapon. No wonder he hasn't seen anything like it before. Does he always talk that much? We need to get all the evidence transferred to the SGC. This is too dangerous to have here. Sanders would have fought the killer and there is a got possibility that some of the blood wasn't his. That means that your forensic will find naquada in the blood if it was a jaffa that killed him. My god. I talk just as fast as Rodney." Sheppard groaned before turning the switch again while his friends smirked at him.

The bunch was greeted with very, very loud music when they came to Abby's lab. And when Abby saw Tony and the Caf-Pow that he had brought with him she gave him a big hug. "Hi Abs. Can't. Breath." "Oh, sorry Tony. Sometimes I forget my own strength. You are my favorite guy right now. And you must be the people that are stealing Tony. Don't you dare not returning him in perfect condition! I guess you are here to hear what I have found out. Not much really. Most of the blood was his, but some of it is from someone else. Haven't found a match yet. And there is something strange in the blood. Haven't been able to identify the compound yet, but major spectractometer is working on it." Abby rambled. It was obvious that she had gotten too much caffeine.

The gang looked at Tony with raised browns. First they had met his boss, and then they had met Ducky and now Abby. Tony could imagine how it looked for someone standing on the sideline looking in. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. I know what you guys do for a living. I have a more normal working environment than any of you." He said with mock hurt.

Sheppard gave him a lazy grin before he turned to Abby. "Don't worry. I radar get every bone in my body smashed before I let anything happen to Dino. I am sorry but we need every sample that you got. It is not a question of your ability to do the work, but a matter of national security. And don't worry about the substance, we already think we know what it is and you would never have found a match on the killer. There isn't any."

"Dino?" she asked with curious smile. "I got to remember that. I think McGee and Ziva would be interested to know that name. And I sure as hell am going to get the story behind it. Smash every bone in your body. You should hope that they are, cause if they aren't I will smash them for you and bossman and Ziva will probably help me."

Before Abby could do anything else Tony got the gang moving towards the dining area so that they could regroup with McKay and call to Landry and make him send someone to get the body and the evidence.

"Wow. Are they like that all the time?" Everybody let the laugh that they had tried to hide get lose. And everybody in their near by looked up and smiled when they saw Tony so happy. They did not understand how he tolerated all the crap he got from his team members and in the years he had worked there they had never seen him with other friends, it was good to see him with somebody else than his colleagues.

* * *

Gibbs was deep in thoughts. Tony had never talked about his friends or family. The only personal thing he talked about was all his one-night stands and he had a suspicion that some of them were made up. The way Tony had greeted the colonel it was clear that the man meant something to him. He had also heard what the colonel had said to Abby and was pretty certain that the feeling was mutual. 

When he thought about it, he had never seen Tony hug anyone else than Abby, and when they did, it was Abby that hugged him not the other way around. He decided to do some background checking one a certain lieutenant colonel.

* * *

They found Rodney exactly where they had expected to find him. With a tray filled with food. It was closing in on dinnertime so the rest of the group found their own food and joined him. While they ate, they bonded over funny moments in their past. AG1 told about some of their missions, the brothers told about funny moments from their childhood and Tony told them about the time he caught the plague and some of the stuff that happened in the office on a regular basis. 

When Ziva and McGee came to get some snacks they could hardly believe their eyes, or ears. There was Mr. NoTalkingAboutHisPast and told these strangers about the time he brought a bicycle with him to the top of a mountain and raced it down. Apparently all went well all the way down to the valley, but when he reached the trail the bicycle went one way and he flew another way. "That explain why he behaves as he does. He lost all his brain cells when he was a kid." McGee whispered to Ziva when they hurried back to the office so they should not piss Gibbs more off.

* * *

When Gibbs came into the office in the morning he saw his senior field agent sleeping beside the woman, Teyla, and the arrogant man, McKay. They were on the floor behind his desk with a thermo blanket each. When he looked around he saw two more blankets so it was obvious that they had worked or chatted, he thought and reflected on what he had seen the day before, and decided that it was easier just to stay here instead of finding a hotel room. This wasn't all that unusual for DiNozzo, but he usually he preferred his chair or Abby's lab. He decided that he should let them sleep and headed up to the director for his usual morning briefing. 

When he came down an hour later McGee and Ziva and the rest of the people that worked that day had come and they weren't quite, but DiNozzo and McKay slept without noticing the noise. The woman and the rest of the team were now located together around Dinozzo's computer and it seemed that they were talking with somebody else, but not on the phone. It was first when Sheppard looked up that he saw that they had radios and headsets. He wondered where the man they were talking to were located.

"Sir, we have found out that person that killed Sanders probably is a member of the Trust. We are waiting on information that can confirm their location. When we have it I and my team would like to be a part of the task force. Yes, sir. I shall contact you when I have their location." Apparently he had finished the conversation because he turned to Gibbs and said. "McKay and Dino worked all night. I think it would be best if we let them sleep. If we wake McKay now we would really regret it. Is it okay if we go and train some in the gym?"

Gibbs gave them his famous stare before he nodded and pretended to work. While the members of the group that was awake went to the gym, Gibbs thought about what he had heard. The trust? Task force? Well, on good thing if they caught the murderer soon was that they soon would get DiNozzo back. Soon.

* * *

Sheppard woke his brother and McKay up when they had confirmed the murderers location. He gave them their bags that some airmen had brought with them when they collected the evidence. 

Tony took the bag and went to an empty room were he could change. The bag contained a black t-shirt, BDU, military boots, belt with a knife and pistol holster, radio and a tack vest. When he was dressed and had put his gun in the holster he looked like a soldier and that was what his team and everybody else in the building saw.

Gibbs gave him _the _look and got on his feet when he saw him. "DiNozzo! What are you…" "Sorry Boss. Have to go now. We have some bad guys to take care of." Tony interrupted and headed together with AG1 to the elevator and their murderers.

Gibbs looked after his senior agent with open mouth. This was the case with the rest of the people in the NCIS building. This was a completely different DiNozzo than they were used to. Their Tony was full of laughter and always had on designer clothes. This Tony had on a soldier's cloths and a soldier's attitude. They had seen it in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen and he was prepared.

Gibbs hurried up the stairs and barged into the director's office. When the director looked startled up he demanded to know what was going on. Why DiNozzo looked like he was planning to participate in a war and where they were going. She told him that she did not know, and Gibbs could tell that the shock in her face was genuine. She picked up the phone and started to find out what DiNozzo was up to. An hour later she still banged her head to brick walls when she got a call from a General Landry, telling her that her agent had taken a hit and it was possible that he would not make it.

* * *

He could not grasp how lucky they had been. His brother had nearly died. It had all happened so fast. One second they had all the bad guys on their knees, the next one that had been hiding started shooting. Dino had pushed him out of the way and taken some bullets that were intended on him. He had taken a hit, but it was nothing serious. It had been a whole other matter with his brother. The doctors had almost lost him countless times on the table. And when they were finished they had told him that he most likely would not survive the night. 

It was then they got the brilliant idea to use the gouauld healing device. The only problem was that the only person that was able and knew how to use the device was in another galaxy. He had given general Landry an ultimatum. Either they transported Dino to Atlantis so Colonel Carter could heal him or he would quit the Stargate program all together. And since he, and his brother, were the strongest carriers of the ATA-gene, the choice had been simple.

Luckily Colonel Carter had been able so save his brother and she had told him that he only needed some rest now. That was why he was now sitting beside his brother's bed in the Atlantis infirmary, waiting for him to wake up. He had hoped that Dino would come and visit him and see his marvelous city, but he had never imagined that it would happen this way and this fast after he had told him.

He saw that Dino stirred and smiled down at him when he opened his eyes. "Hi sleeping beauty. Hungry?" When his brother smiled and nodded he waved at the Dr Keller that stood nearby. "He is awake now and hungry. Is it okay that I take him with me to the mess hall and later give him a tour around the city?" he asked her with his best charming smile.

Jennifer gave Tony a quick exam before she told them that it was okay to release him. But she wanted him to stay in Atlantis, at least for a week, so that she could keep an eye on him, and that if he started to feel strange he should page her immediately."

When Tony had heard her mention Atlantis' name he had looked at her with big eyes. He thought about the connection his brother had talked about and when he did he could clearly feel a hum in the back of his mind. Wow. He had a city in his head! When he and his brother were out in the hallway he exclaimed happy, **"I can feel her. It is amazing. It is like she is welcoming me. That she knew that I would come and that she has been waiting for me. Is it always like this?" **Sheppard laughed.** "I don't know if you feel the same as me, but yeah, it has always been there. If you think this is amazing wait till you try the chair. And about the waiting thing. I don't know. Maybe she has read my mind and knew that I had a twin. Who knows?" **Suddenly Tony realized that Gibbs would be very worried.

"Does my team know that I where wounded? And do they know that I am fine know?" he asked instantly. "I think Landry called them and told them that you had taken a couple of hits. He might also have told them how critical it was. But we can call them now. We have to tell them that you need some sick leave anyway. Come." Sheppard said and they headed towards the control room instead of the mess hall.

* * *

Gibbs was really pissed now. Pissed at DiNozzo that had gotten him self wounded and that he might die. Pissed at the director, she had been the one that had let DiNozzo join the investigation without proper backup. Pissed at himself, he had not stopped DiNozzo when he left the building dressed like a soldier. Pissed at the Colonel, he had promised that he would let nothing happen to his agent. And especially pissed at the person that had shot his man. He was pissed at the people at the top; they would not give him the name of the hospital that Tony was staying at or give him any other information. 

When his phone rang he picked it up and spat out; "Gibbs!" "Hi Boss! Nice to hear that you are in such a nice mood." "Tony!" That got McGee's and Ziva's attention. The director that was standing in the stair also looked up. "Where are you? Are you alright?" Gibbs asked and even though the tried to hide his concern some of it could be heard in his voice.

"Yes Boss. I am sorry that I scared all of you. Some bastard tried to shot Shep, but hit me instead. It was pretty touch and go for a while, but I am fine now. As of where I am you would never have believed me even if I told you, but I am sorry I can't. It is classified. But I am safe. The doctors want to keep me here at least one week. They will fax the info to the director. Can you do me a favor? I left my cell, my keys and my wallet at my desk. Can you take care of them and my bag of clothes till I get back? Thank you Boss!" he could hear someone talking in the background before Tony came back. "Have to go. Say hi the others from me. And tell Abby that she doesn't have to spank Sheppard. I was not the only one to take some fire. He tells me to say hello by the way. Bye Boss!" Before he had been able to say bye himself, the connection was broken. He looked up and saw five anxious faces; Ducky and Abby had entered the bullpen while he spoke, no listened, to Tony.

"Tony just called to tell us that he was okay. Jen, his doctors are going to send you his papers. They want to keep him for at least another seven days before he can come back. He couldn't tell where he was, but he said it was a safe place. Why are you just standing there? Get back to work!"

He could feel that the worries lifted from his shoulders after his brief conversation with his best agent. He was also glad to hear that Sheppard was alive. He had done some investigation into both Sheppard's and Tony's past and found out that they actually were twin brothers. He would not tell that to anyone, but he hoped that Tony would tell it himself one day. He wondered where his agent really was and what had happened. Well, when he came back he would do his best to find out. Until then there was work to be done.

* * *

When they had dialed earth, Landry had been the one to answer. It looked like he had been waiting for the call. He had also expected that they wanted to contact NCIS so they had a line ready. 

After a little while he remembered his brother that it had to be a short call since Lorne's team soon were due to come back from a mission. He also told him say hi from him. When Dino was finished they headed to mess hall to get some food. It had been hours since they had eaten.

He looked forward to spend an entire week with his brother. An entire week! There was so much he wanted to show him, and who knew what fun stuff that could happen in one week.

* * *

Want more? Please review. Do not care if it is good or bad. Just want an honest answer... 


End file.
